Kraken, Ravager of the Seas
Overview Once a Rear-Admiral of the Arcane Government. Now gone rogue, he spawns across the surface of the oceans along with a whirlpool beneath his feet across the First and Second Sea in set locations. He is a level 220 Shadow magic user, although his move-set is completely different from a player's Shadow magic; his moves relating to aquatic life-shaped shadow attacks. Has an invincibility cloak in the shape of a black spinning aura, which starts when he is idle, using Shadow Uprising, or the two shark/piranha attacks, and stops if he attacks (Dark Pulse, Dark Demise, etc.) Has respawn timer of 3 minutes. Kraken's Theme The Kraken's Theme is taken from Bloodborne , Father Gascoigne The Hunter's theme Moves * Piranha Storm - ''Kraken sends a barrage of deranged little piranhas made from his magic aimed towards the player, similar to how Divine Shower is used when fired from Averill. Deals 215-220 damage. * ''Shadow Shark - ''Kraken summons a giant shark made from his magic that travels in a straight path and dealing 542-552 damage. * ''Shadow Uprising - ''Kraken will summon magic circles at varying timing across the water surface nearby him which shoot out inverted shadow tornadoes; which are supposed to represent tentacles, into the air for a brief time, damaging boats and players alike. Deals 325 damage. * ''Dark Demise - Kraken summons a magic circle under the player's ship along with a loud roar, warning the player of the attack; similar from the Verdies, Angry Pirate Captain's plasma pillars; tentacles of shadow magic that spawn will severely damage the ship (often sinking it) if not escaped from. Does no direct harm to the player. This move is extremely difficult to get away from, as it has a large hitbox, meaning only the sailboat and gunboat are confirmed of escaping it. Deals 15175 Damage * Dark Pulse - The Kraken sends out a pulse of shadow magic, causing tsunamis in all directions that act as normal ones, meaning the can wash over nearby ships. * Cloak Activation - Creates a cloak that last for 45 seconds that shields all forms of damage from Kraken. Tips Use weapons such as the Magic Spear, etc. and magic that can hit him from a distance, such as Wind or Fire. Shield moves can help protect the player from the Shadow Shark ''and ''Piranha Storm. Using any type of cannonball (magic cannonballs is most recommended) with the Cannon Fist fighting style is one of the fastest, easiest and most efficient ways to kill Kraken. Flintlocks work for dealing quick chip damage of about 1/26 of his health on average. Due to the reload time, it is recommended to have another source of damage. If you are engaged with Kraken with a team of 2 or more, have one person circle Kraken while you attack him so he won't destroy your boat. Once Kraken turns on his cloak, the player circling should move away from him. When he turns off his cloak, go back to him and repeat these steps. If you hear a loud roar or groan, like a ship being sucked underwater, and see a black circle beneath your boat, move it as fast as you can. Called Dark Demise, ''this move is very hard to escape from, and can sink your boat in seconds. Even if the Kraken is not attacking you, don't go close to him, he usually doesn't attack before he sees you. Once he sees you, he can attack you no matter where you are. '''Drops' The Kraken's Band * 30 Defense * 60 Magic Power * Has a 1/80 chance of dropping from Kraken, Ravager of Seas. * Can be traded with a trade value of good or better Category:Sea Bosses Category:First Sea Category:Second Sea Category:Legendary